Le Pari est Retenue
by chkaia
Summary: Depuis qu’il l’a regardé d’une façon particulière en Métamorphose, Pansy ne cesse de penser à Harry et cela dure même dans ses rêves …
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** « Le pari est Retenue »

**Auteur :** Chkaïa

**Genre : **Romance / Humour

**Résumé : **Depuis qu'il l'a regardé d'une façon particulière en Métamorphose, Pansy ne cesse de penser à Harry et cela dure même dans ses rêves …

**Pairing:** Pansy Parkinson ET Harry Potter

**Avertissement **: Fanfic en 3 parties contenant Scène hot entre les personnages

**Aides à la lecture **: en **gras **la narration, en _italique_ les pensées de Pansy, le dialogue est marqué d'un tiret « - »

**POV**: Pansy

**Pansy était allongé sur son lit de préfète en chef, elle pensait.**

_Etre amoureuse c'est quoi au juste ? De nos jours ça ne veut plus rien dire de concret. On tombe amoureux dès qu'une mouche pète un peu trop fort. Alors vraiment, à quoi ça me sert ? Surtout si celui qui est concerné s'en tape royalement ! Mais bien sûr, après l'amour, il ya aussi LE coup de cœur …_

**Elle eu un profond soupire.**

_Mais c'est pareil, ça va ça vient, on ne sait jamais q__uand, ni pour combien de temps et encore moins QUI. Parfois, ça peut même surprendre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'être le plus minable et détestable qui soit …_

**Elle serra fort son poing en crispant son joli visage**

_… Mais à la fois l'être le plus tentant et attirant que mes yeux n'ont jamais vu. Merlin je ne vous remercie vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas !! Harry Potter n'est qu'un enfoiré ! Ce n'est pas permis d'être si craquant !_

**Sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire gêné, elle se surprit elle-même à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en serrant son cousin contre son cœur.**

_J'ai honte, tellement honte de penser à lui, je en devrais pas m'imaginer avec lui, c'est interdit ! Mais c'est impossible, dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois, ses émeraudes me transpercent. IL m'a regardé MOI, pour la 1ere fois il m'a regardé hier, il m'a regardé comme on regard une femme pour laquelle on éprouve du désir, ses yeux brulaient pour moi, je le sais. C'est la 1ere fois que j'ai pu ressentir une sensation comme ça, elle était auparavant étrangère, j'ai apprécié qu'Harry Potter me regarde et j'en ai rougi…_

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**La veille en cours de Métamorphose.**

- « Essayons voir, qui sera notre volontaire ? Mr. Londubat ! Hé bien voyons ne faites pas cette tête là ! Pointez votre baguette sur Trév… sur votre crapaud et faites nous apparaître une plume. »

_Mais quel lourdaud celui là ! Même pas foutu de transformer une simple feuille de parchemin en un origami alors un crapaud en plume, elle a de l'espoir la vieille !_

_- _« Qu'attendez-vous Londubat ? Voter crapaud va finir par se dessécher et nous aussi ALLONS !

_On aura tout le temps de sécher en effet avant qu'il ne ce décide à lancer son foutu sort, mais toi vieille chouette j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que tu es déjà sèche_

**Un sourire timide sur le visage, Pansy était assise dans la rangée de Gauche, aux côtés d'un Pouffsouffle apparemment très impressionné par elle. Neville se trouvait au 1er rang et se transformait petit à petit en une véritable fontaine de sueur. Bon nombre de Serpentards avaient eu la même pensée que Pansy et certains luttaient pour retenir un fou rire, tous sauf un.**

-« Mr. Malefoy ? Quelque chose vous amuse ? Pouvons-nous savoir de quoi il s'agit afin que nous puissions partager avec vous cet imminent bonheur ? »

_Drago, mon sauveur, mets de l'ambiance__ dans ce cours je t'en prie ! Il est aussi passionnant que la dernière culotte gaine de grand-mamie ici présente._

**Drago était assis dans la rangée de Droite, à l'avant dernière table, juste devant Potter. Mais de Potter, Pansy s'en tape carrément, seul compte son ange blond au regard glacé. D'ailleurs elle se retourna à la suite de ce songe afin d'offrir à celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis si longtemps, son soutien moral dans cet affrontement professoral.**

_Mais merde ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça LUI, l'Elu ? Vire tes yeux de là Potter ce n'est pas toi que je veux dans ma ligne de mire. Ce regard … si envoutant … pourquoi ? C'est si … vert … mais …_

**Une bagarre intérieure s'installa chez Pansy, elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de ceux du Gryffondor à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle luttait mais rien n'y fit, le rouge lui monta aux joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien pour l'empêcher.**

-« Miss Parkinson ? La suite du cours se situe devant et non pas dans le fond de la classe et encore moins dans le regard de Potter. Merci de bien vouloir vous retourner et d'être plus attentive ou j'aurais le regret de vous mettre de dehors avec un devoir supplémentaire. Quand a vous Mr. Potter, je vous remercierai de faire votre numéro de charme ailleurs que dans mon cours et je dois vous avertir que vous risquez la même peine que Miss Parkinson, ainsi qu'un sermon de la part de Mme. Pomfresh s'il m'échappait par mégarde que vous êtes le responsable de la plupart des torticolis de cette école... Vous voilà prévenus tous les deux. »

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Elle se tourna sur le dos et admira son plafond, la tête calé dans ses coussins. Le regard vide er un sourire étrangement béat pendu au bout des lèvres au souvenir de cet échange visuel pour le moins intriguant. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. A moitié amorphe et déstabilisée dans es songes, elle grommela une permission d'entrer.**

-« J'te dérange ? »

**Sa voix, cette voix douce et froide, elle l'aimait…avant.**

_Il m'a littéralement envoutée, l'enfoiré ! Bon sang, Drago n'est plus qu'un être singulier à mes yeux, désormais il en me fait plus aucuns effets, ce n'est plus LUI, enfin si c'est lui que j'aime mais c'est Potter que je désire. Je te maudis enflure, je te maudis pour l'effet que ton regard a eu sur moi ._

-« Pansy ? »

-« Hein eu ouais ? »

-« T'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire ? »

-« Non je réfléchissait… »

-« Ah vraiment… »

_Il sait que je mens. Mais même son sourire en coin absolument délicieux et son petit haussement de sourcil ne me provoquent plus de sueurs froides prenantes et torrides. Rien. Sauf un malaise lié à mes pensées interdites._

-« En résumé je te disais que ce soir tu vas devoir prendre ma garde dans l'aile Nord, j'ai une réunion de Quidditch. »

-« Très bien »

-« Alors à plus tard ! »

_Je ne vous présente plus Drago Malefoy, l'être le plus menteur et manipulateur que Serpentard n'est jamais put connaître. Jamais de « s'il te plait » ni de « merci ». Seules ses petites fesses comptent pour lui, et à la rigueur celles de quelques garces à Poudlard._

-« Réunion je t'en foutrais moi de la réunion, tout le monde est dans la Salle commune les fesses bien au chaud devant la cheminée pendant que toi tu prends ton pied avec encore je ne sais qu'elle pimbêche et que moi je me gèle dans cette maudite aile Nord ! »

-« Tu parles toute seule Parkinson ? »

_Merlin ! Plus jamais ça ! Mon pauvre cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort, même pas le jour de ma 1ere fois pourtant c'était Drago et …LUI ici ? Maintenant, mais pourquoi ? Le hasard ? Je n'y crois franchement pas, il est là avec ses yeux…_

-« ça te pose un problème… Potter ? »

**Elle se retourna doucement pour faire face au Gryffondor à lunettes. A quelques mètres d'elle, il était debout appuyé contre le mur qui faisait le coin du couloir, une partie de son être résidait dans l'obscurité, mais Pansy avait reconnu cette voix si calme et rauque, ainsi que le rose bombé de la cicatrice frontale.**

-« Non pas personnellement, je m'inquiète surtout pour ta santé mentale, remarque il suffit de voir avec qui tu traines pour comprendre pourquoi tu es folle… »

_Il sourit quel supplice. Il se moque en plus, il cherche ! L'obscurité ne peux pas cacher ton horrible sourire vainqueur Potter, mais prends bien garde. Je te déteste, tu le sais ça Potter ?je hais ton air satisfait mais il te rend tellement attirant que j'ai bien peine à t'en vouloir. Mais merde pourquoi lui à la fin ?_

**Elle fit un pas en avant, presque aussitôt suivis par deux pas en arrière. Comme pour fuir son destin et repoussé l'aimant qui l'attire vers lui. A ne pas savoir réellement ce qu'elle devait faire, son cœur s'emballa et ses yeux s'agitèrent. Ses joues rosirent légèrement, mais elle compta sur la faible luminosité pour lui épargné une honte de plus. Le sourire d'Harry, quant à lui, s'élargit d'avantage à cette réaction de moineau effrayé.**

-« Ma santé mentale va très bien je t'emmerde Potter ! Mon seul véritable problème actuellement c'est …. TOI »

-« MOI ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis là dans ce couloir face à toi alors que l'heure du couvre feu est dépassée depuis un certain temps et que je devrais être dans la Tour Gryffondore ou bien justement parce que c'est MOI et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »

_Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? C'est quoi ce sous entendu ?_

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

**Elle avait laissé l'émotion passer dans sa question, il l'avait entendu trembler c'était certain. Il délaissa l'appui du mur et s'avança vers elle, doucement, les mains dans les poches de son jean. L'air assuré et confiant, la cravate au vent. Bientôt elle put distinguer parfaitement le vert intense de ses prunelles.**

_Pas ça !! Potter tu es la plus belle ordure de cette école. Je ne souffre pas assez ? Il faut que tu en rajoute avec ton regard… avec tes yeux … ta bouche…_

-« De rien »

**Il avait répondit dans un murmure suave et doux, de quoi envouter n'importe qui.**

-« Retournes à Gryffondor ou je te mets une retenue pour non respect du couvre feu. »

-« non »

_Comment ça NON mais SIIIII !!! Tu vas ramener tes jolies petites fesses dans ta satanée Tour et tout de suite Potter ! Sinon je… sinon quoi ? Ohh reprends toi Pans' !!!!_

-« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix »

-« Je sais »

_Merlin je tremble c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. Je suis en train de cauchemarder hein ? Il faut que je me réveille TOUT DE SUITE !!_

-« Tiens ! Ça sera une double retenue, pour non respect du couvre feu et effronterie face ç un préfet. Demain 18h dans la Salle d'étude de la vie Moldue.»

-« Qui me surveillera »

_Ce mec est fou ! Je lui file une double retenue et tout ce qu'il trouve à me demander c'est qui le surveillera ?_

-« Le préfet en service »

-« Qui exactement ? »

_Merde c'est qui demain ? Quel jour on est, Mardi ? Nan Mercredi donc demain c'est Jeudi et le Jeudi, c'est…_

**Elle tira son emploi du temps de tour de garde pour vérifier et confirmé sa crainte, elle atteignit alors le summum de la rouge tomate du au mélange de la honte et de la colère.**

-« C'est moi ! »

-« Parfait c'est pile ce que je voulais alors à demain Parkinson ! »

**Il lui lança un regard satisfait et la frôla de très (très) prêt pour continuer dans le sens ou elle allait dans le couloir et finalement disparaître, en la laissant là, seule dans ce couloir humide et froid. Figée sur place elle demeura une dizaine de minutes debout puis ses genoux fléchirent et elle glissa au sol, démoralisée.**

-« Pour lui on dirait un jeu mais en vrai c'est un cauchemar… »

**Ce rappelant alors que Potter venait de la critiquer sur le fait qu'elle se parlait toute seule, Pansy cessa aussitôt et ramena ses paroles en pensées.**

_C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas pu être aussi gourde et lui donner une retenue à l'heure de mon service ? Tout ça c'est la faute de Drago, c'est lui qui m'a embrouillé avec son fichu tour de garde à la con. Sa faute ! Uniquement ! Pas la mienne ! J'ai tellement envie de lui, j'ai honte d'avoir envie et lu ça l'amuse. Qui est assez pervers pour ce régaler de la torture des autres ?_

**Elle se redressa enfin au bout d'un bon quart d'heure avec la ferme intention d'échanger cette garde avec un autre préfet, plus fort qu'elle et moins attiré par Harry Potter l'Enfoiré. Elle retourna aux cachots en essayant de présenter la chose de la plus intéressante façon possible afin d'appâter Drago. Elle retrouva son lit, doux et chaud qui l'accueilli avec grand plaisir et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Un sommeil agité la gagna pourtant. des rêves exquis s'emparèrent d'elle, son inconscient lui imposait des images torrides et prenantes avec pour héros principal un brun aux épis résolument sexy , aux yeux verts captivant et au sourire aguicheur. La dans la salle d'étude de la vie Moldue. Elle y était aussi, en corps. Elle et lui. Lui sur elle. Dure, elle était dure… la table sur laquelle son dos claquait de plaisir. Le rêve était si bon, presque …réel. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau dorée de l'homme qui la serrait contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa puissance, elle allait s'envoler…**

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! »

**La tension était si vraie qu'elle se réveilla en criant, son corps encore tremblant de sueur, ses draps noués dans tous le sens. Le cœur battant, elle passa une main sur son front, pour supprimé la chaleur et replongea sa tête dans ses oreillers en soufflant. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle n'en revenait pas.**

_J'ai vraiment rêvé de ça avec LUI ? Je suis contaminée c'est pas possible autrement, il m'a ensorcelé j'ai du boire un truc empoisonné ou je sais spas. Mais merde ! (_elle envoya un de ses coussins contre le mur en face d'elle_) Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Potter, toi et tes yeux je vous hais._

**Un frisson la parcourue brièvement.**

_C'est pas humain de se servir de sa langue comme ça ? Si ? Alors Drago à du chemin à parcourir… Roooooh c'est impossible, j'ai pas pu sentir ça. Je … AÏE…_

**Elle passa une main à la naissance de sa poitrine et prit appuie sur son avant bras disponible pour observer et découvrir, à son plus grand étonnement, une griffure, celle qu'un Lion lui aura faite dans un élan fougueux …**

**FIN DE LA 1ERE PARTIE !!**

**A vos reviews pour des suggestions, des remarques, des insultes, des tomates ou tout ce que vous aurez envie de marquer ! la 2eme partie est écrite et terminée mais je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise pour achever la 3eme partie donc si vous avez envie de quelque chose de particulier que je pourrais inclure dans mon intrigue … j'suis a votre écoute !! ENJOYYYY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** « Le pari est Retenue »

**Auteur :** Chkaïa

**Genre : **Romance / Humour

**Résumé : **Depuis qu'il l'a regardé d'une façon particulière en Métamorphose, Pansy ne cesse de penser à Harry et cela dure même dans ses rêves …

**Pairing:** Pansy Parkinson ET Harry Potter

**Avertissement **: Fanfic en 3 parties contenant Scène hot entre les personnages

**Aides à la lecture **: en **gras **la narration, en _italique_ les pensées de Pansy, le dialogue est marqué d'un tiret « - »

Je suis désolé !!!! D'avoir autant tardé à vous poster la suite de cette fanfic mais je dois vous avouer qu'elle m'était totalement sortie de la tête et en plus j'ai changé ma chambre donc j'ai du faire les cartons et mes brouillons se sont égarés, je l'ai ai retrouvé il y'a peu de temps et il fallait que je trouve le moment idéal pour tout taper !! Méa Culpa mais aussi Merci à la dernière review qui m'a été accordée, celle de Cassiopee008 qui m'a boosté !!

Ce nouveau chapitre est déjà plus long mais sans doute pas assez pour vous toutes petites gourmandes ! Promis je vais me pencher sur le 3ème chapitre ( voir la fin de ce chapitre ) en attendant bonne lecture à toutes. 3

**POV**: Pansy

**Remise à moitié de cette nuit surprenante, Pansy était à présent attablée à la longue langue de bois aux couleurs vert argent pour le petit déjeuner. Elle attendait Drago. Il ne tarda pas à faire une entrée remarquée, comme toujours, un sourire étrangement vainqueur pendu à ses lèvres fines. Les yeux pétillants de malice, il avançait vers la table, tout en appuyant son regard vert la tablée de Serdaigles. Pansy put voir qu'une blonde, enserrée dans ses amies, avait viré au rouge « scrout à Pétard « lorsqu'il avait adressé un clin d'œil en sa direction.**

_Il a dû se régaler à son foutu « entrainement » d'hier soir, mais, __elle__ vu la tête qu'elle tire, elle a due en voir de trop belles pour sa pudeur. Sacré Drago, il a tellement d'imagination …._

-« Bonjour Pans'

- B'jour …

- Bien dormi ? Moi c'était royal l'entrainement m'a achevé !

- J'imagine, moi c'était pas top …

- Tu sais je peux pas être partout.

- Ouais j'men doute l'entrainement passe avant tout c'est ça … »

**Il s'installa en face d'elle et sans prendre la peine de se renseigner plus sur le pourquoi du comment concernant la jolie brune, il entreprit d'avaler tout ce qui se trouvait sous son nez. L'amour ça creuse après tout.**

-« J'ai mis une retenue hier soir, mais je ne pourrais pas la surveiller, j'ai… des obligations, alors comme tu m'as fait faire ta garde d'hier soir, je me demandais si tu pourrais la faire. On serait quitte et puis... c'est Potter. »

**Elle manqua de s'étouffer à l'évocation du nom tant chéri enfin haïs, car comme un chien aboie à l'appel de son nom, Potter se fit remarquer par un grand éclat de voix, à cet instant précis.**

-« Il n'a pas l'air d'être ennuyé de ce contretemps notre petit Elu de mes deux. Ne compte pas sur moi Pans', moi aussi j'ai des obligations. L'occasion est belle je le reconnais mais c'est impossible. »

_Bah biensur évidemment ! Rendez un service à Drago Malefoy, il vous le rendra de suite._

-« Je m'arrangerai t'en fait pas »

**Elle avait dit ça sur un ton dénué d'enthousiasme mais apparemment il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se replongea dans son bol de porridge et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la table Gryffondor, malgré elle. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, enfin malheur, il la regardait encore. Ce fut comme un grand coup de poignard dans son cœur, elle le sentit se contracter en elle et ferma ses yeux pour rompre le contact visuel. Dès lors que ses paupières furent closes, elle se retrouva dans la même salle que celle de son rêve, CE rêve. Inconsciemment elle porta sa main à l'endroit où, ce matin, elle avait trouvé une griffure. SA griffure. Elle sentit alors à nouveau ses mains brulantes sur son corps et l'acte qui la blessa se répéta. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors violement, Drago avait quitté la table, Potter aussi.**

**-« **Alors Parkinson … on rêvasse ? J'espère que tu seras plus réveillée ce soir… On se voit en cours ! »

_TOI TOI TOIIIII !! JE TE DETESTE ! SORS DE MA TÊTE !!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Plus tard en cours de Potion**

-« Voyez vous, si vous êtes assez intelligents pour cela, la racine d'Armoise est un stabilisant de potion très dangereux, utilisée sans précautions elle peut vous paralyser… Potter ? Voulez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

- Non professeur.

- Très bien dans ce cas … Dix points en moins pour votre maison, vous serez ainsi peut-être plus attentif à mon cours qu'à … »

**Sous les murmures des Gryffondors déçus, il alla se placer derrière Harry afin de savoir sur quoi se reportait toute son attention, ou du moins, dans le cas présent, sur qui, car en vérité, Rogue sans foutait pas mal de l'attention de l'Elu en classe, au contraire plus il pouvait le saquer mieux c'était. Non c'était simplement de la curiosité.**

-« Miss Parkinson … »

**Les murmures s'intensifièrent dans le cachot, et d'un coup tous les regards jonglèrent entre Harry Potter, qui semblait malgré la perte de points, assez fier de lui, et Pansy Parkinson, qui bizarrement, avait viré au cramoisie. Par miracle, Rogue sembla ressentir la gêne de l'élève vert et argent, et refusa de l'accentuer. Au nom de l'honneur Serpentard, il continua son cours.**

-« Bien, reprenons en espérant ne plus être interrompu par une chose aussi singulière. Je ne tôlerai plus le manque 'attention ici, si votre cerveau de mollusque n'est pas à la hauteur de suivre cette matière, la porte vous est grande ouverte, prenez vos affaires et sortez ! »

**Personne ne bougea et chacun se re concentra sur son chaudron. Pansy priait pour que Potter ne les fasse plus remarquer et Harry priait pour que le temps file. A son grand regret il n'en fut rien et l'heure s'écoula à la vitesse d'un escargot sur une route caillouteuse. Rogue les libera enfin après un cours particulièrement tortural. Chacun put se rendre à son prochain cours en se sentant soulagé. Heureusement, Pansy n'avait pas de cours en binôme avec Harry, mais elle dut tout de même supporter les railleries de Drago durant l'heure d'Histoire de La Magie.**

-« Pans' tu trouves pas que Potter agit de manière curieuse ?

- Si…

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! »

**Il paraissait surpris. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.**

-« Dis moi franchement, il se passe un truc entre vous ? Tu fricotes avec l'Elu ? »

**Ses yeux pétillaient à présent, son visage semblait détendu et excité. La perspective d'infiltrer l'ennemi sans doute …**

-« De quoi tu parles Drago ?

- Aller ne fait pas l'innocente ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué comment il te regarde ! On dirait qu'il ne t'avait jamais vu avant, même hier en Métamorphose ! Il avait l'air captivé. »

**Pansy baissa les yeux, sa bouche tremblota et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses genoux.**

-« Vraiment ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

**Il lui donna un coup de coude en souriant. Ce sourire sadique qu'il avait lorsque quelque chose de mauvais se préparait.**

-« Je vois … »

**Sa voix trainait et il détourna les yeux de Pansy pour les poser sur son parchemin. Il se mit à gratter le papier singulièrement, lui qui ne prenait jamais de notes en cette matière, aujourd'hui, comme par hasard, il en avait envie.**

**La Serpentarde, voulu jeter un œil sur le papier, mais le Blond la devança et il prit soin de replier le coin pour l'empêcher de lire quoique ce soit. Une attitude curieuse, qui pourtant freina Pansy dans ses intentions, de toute façon elle était bien trop perturbée par ses songes et perdue dans la bataille contre elle-même dans sa tête. Cet affrontement moral dura d'ailleurs toute la journée, ce qui provoqua des ricanements ou des murmures lorsqu'elle manquait de se prendre une porte ou un mur en pleine figure.**

**L'heure fatidique approchait, et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus son cœur s'emballait. Elle n'avait pas recroisé le Gryffondor depuis la matinée et cela l'angoissait de plus belle. Une impression étrange finit par s'imprégner en elle, comme un pressentiment. Elle en avait même oublié de se trouver un remplaçant pour ka retenue.**

**Il n'en fut rien et elle s'y rendit, furieuse contre elle-même et non sans trainer des pieds. Elle se maudissait d'être devenue si faible sous le coup d'un regard. La main tremblante, elle tourna la poignée froide et grinçante de la salle d'Etude des Moldues. Cette salle désertée de tous, détestable, froide et sombre. Cette salle où règne le silence. Cette salle si redoutée par Pansy. La porte tourna dans ses gonds et une lumière douce, tamisée, inhabituelle caressa le visage rose de la Serpentarde, une chaleur étrange manqua de l'étouffer. Un feu dans la cheminée crépitait, et biensur, IL était là. L'air satisfait, le sourire étrangement pervers, assis sur le rebord d'un pupitre, fixant les flammes rouges du foyer de chaleur.**

-« A un moment, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir …

- Je suis préfète je dois respecter mes engagements. »

**Ses yeux balayèrent la salle à la recherche d'un indice, de quelque chose qui aurait confirmé que tout cela n'était qu'une farce vraiment tout sauf drôle. Rien. Rien qu'une salle de cours. Rien à part de lourdes et sombres tentures qui absorbaient la lumière. Rien à part ce bout de parchemin qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains.**

-« Tes engagements ? Je suis un engagement ? C'est intéressant.

- La ferme Potter, t'es pas un engagement, t'es juste une plaie !

**Il la cherchait c'était réel et certain. Il avait posé son regard vert sur elle et avait jeté le bout de papier au feu.**

-« On m'a dit que je ne t'étais pas indifférent, c'est vrai ?

- De quoi tu parles ? »

**Elle plissa légèrement ses yeux et termina finalement par les clore. Ce fut comme un éclair. Lui sur elle, elle sur la table. C'était brûlant. Extrême. Elle sentait la douleur de la griffure sur le haut de sa poitrine. Inconsciemment elle y porta ses doigts, sous le col de sa chemise précisément, au dessus de sa poitrine. D'un coup elle fit revenir son esprit dans la réalité. Rougissante et furieuse, elle serra ses poings. Lui, il souriait.**

-« Je sais que c'est toi qui me force à voir « ça » Potter !!

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Pansy … »

**Elle bloqua, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mais bon sang, était elle tombé dans un monde parallèle ?**

-« Arrête je sais très bien que tu pratiques la Légimencie !

- Et alors ? »

**Il avait prit un air innocent, désinvolte, s'était levé et s'avançait en direction de la Serpentarde toujours plantée près de la porte d'entrée.**

-« Alors ? Alors je sais que tu entre dans mon esprit et que tu me forces à voir des… des choses !

- Je n'oserai _jamais …_

- Ah ouais et « ça » c'est quoi ?

**Elle découvrit sa blessure nocturne et l'offrit à la vue du Gryffondor.**

-« ça quoi ? Y'a rien ! »

**Elle referma sa chemise et poussa Harry pour s'avancer un peu dans la salle et atteindre un objet réfléchissant près du bureau. Elle se pencha et découvrit sa peau. En effet il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre trace d'une blessure quelconque. Rien. Encore plus furieuse, elle fit volte face et se planta devant le Brun, ce qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt, dès lors qu'il entreprit de la dévorer des yeux.**

-« Comment t'as fait ça Potter ?

- Fais quoi ?

- Tu as fait disparaître ma griffure !

- Tu y tenais tant que ça ? »

**Il avait demandé cela avec un air malicieux qui troubla Pansy, elle ne répondit rien, trop occupée à fuir ce regard captivant, lui il continua en s'approchant d'elle.**

-« Parce que si c'est le cas, on peut toujours y remédier …

- T'approche pas Potter ! Je te rappelle que tu es en retenue, alors je t'ordonne d'aller t'asseoir. »

**Il durcit son visage et poursuivit son avancé vers elle, se stoppa à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.**

-« T'es rabat-joie Parkinson, tu le sais ça ? Je pensais qu'être en retenue avec toi ce serait plus attractif, mais en réalité tu es aussi barbante qu'un Poufsouffle. Ta fierté de Serpentarde t'empêche de t'amuser.

- Une retenue c'est pas fait pour être amusant.

- C'est ce que je vois…

**Il enfouit ses yeux dans les siens et à nouveau, elle ressentit les frissons et la chaleur l'envahir intensivement, leurs peaux s'imprégnaient l'une de l'autre. Tout ce mélangeait. Les sens éveillés, la bouche en feu, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant, ils s'unissaient, là, juste ici.**

**Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa cible. Pansy s'était assise sur le bureau derrière elle. Haletant doucement, la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle réhabilita la réalité en ouvrant lentement ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur son assise, pour se soutenir, et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Elle murmura.**

-« Arrête ça Potter … »

**Lui, le sourire convaincu, le cœur s'emballant des sensations irréelles qu'il avait crée pour elle, paraissait satisfait.**

-« Pourquoi j'arrêterai ?

- Parce que … on … si c'est ton fantasme, ce n'est pas le mien … »

**Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, elle était brulante.**

_Merlin soyez maudit de me faire ça, je mens et il le sait. Pourquoi me faire subir une telle chose ? Potter et moi c'est impossible._

**Il lisait en elle, elle le savait mais l'avait presque oublié.**

-« Qui nous en empêcherai ? Il n'y a personne ici, à part toi et moi, c'est suffisant. Et la porte est fermée.

- Tu avais tout prévu … »

**Harry haussa les épaules, posa sa main sur le bureau où était assise Pansy, se pencha sur elle et offrit à son cou, ses lèvres. Il papillonna sa gorge et remonta vers son oreille.**

**- **« Peut importe … «

**Elle frémit aux baisers et glissa légèrement sur le bureau. Harry en profita et se calla entre ses jambes. Contre l'extrémité du meuble. Il continua d'effleurer la peau de la Serpentarde et de la main qui lui restait, remonta le long de sa cuisse, la dénudant peu à peu, de la jupe de l'uniforme réglementaire. Contrainte mais pas forcée, Pansy passa sa main libre derrière le cou du Balafré et l'attira contre elle, un peu plus. Elle aurait voulu sa bouche mais, il fit durer la chose. Perdant patience, elle ammena ses doigts au nœud maladroit de la cravatte Rouge et Or et la desserra. Le tissu tomba sur les genoux de la Serpentarde. Vaincu par son propre désir, Harry céda et captura les lèvres ennemies dans un baiser surprenant. Ce genre d'change qui provoque das étoiles d'étourdissement dans la tête. Simplement un premier baiser. Le choc électrique rendit Pansy plus faibleà toute lutte encore possible. Elle glissa alors totalement sur la table. Cette fameuse table, ou du moins ce fameux bureau. Harry quitta alors l'ascension de la cuisse de Pansy et s'attaqua à la chemise. La chute de Pansy avait rompu leur échange de salive, ce qui leur laissait le temps de se regarder un instant, les laissant tout de même su leur faim. Elle eu enfin un sourire.**

- « Je te déteste Potter …

- Moi aussi. »

**FIN DE LA 2EME PARTIE !!**

**A vos reviews pour des suggestions, des remarques, des insultes, des tomates ou tout ce que vous aurez envie de marquer ! Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise pour achever la 3eme partie donc si vous avez envie de quelque chose de particulier que je pourrais inclure dans mon intrigue … j'suis a votre écoute !! ENJOYYYY**


End file.
